


Drunk.

by cosmosKid



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in class we read a play called 'An Inspector Calls' and then I made a joke about writing a gay smutty fanfiction based off of it. <br/>...And then I did. <br/>So, GeraldxEric. </p>
<p>what am I doing with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk.

Eric looked around at the Palace Bar, the unswept floors and the cigarette smoke that hung so thickly in the air you couldn't see five feet in front of you, it all was so familiar to him now. Before, before /her/, before Eva or Daisy or whatever she wished to be called, before that day he had been to the Palace Bar numerous times. He had, however, been intoxicated every time and so had never noticed the finer details of the establishment. Eric looked around the room, he could see a group of women with questionable morals all standing in the foggiest corner or the room, he spotted Alderman Meggarty, half-drunk, he had corner some poor girl in between the wall and his bulbous body. Eric continued to scan the room, all sorts of strangers ended up in the Palace Bar, the haunt for the freakish or broken. Eric ordered another whiskey, and then another, he noticed his vision blur as he downed another drink, the fiery burn as the whiskey hit the back of his throat, soon subsided as he felt tingles and warmth spread over his body. He downed a fourth drink, all saying to put the bill on his tab. 

When he couldn't see his own two hands clearly he finally decided to go home. He thought of how once he used to drink to feel silly and have a good time and now he only drunk to ease the ache of guilt. Eric stumbled into someone, he couldn't see the face but he knew he had heard the voice before.   
"Woah there chap, you might need to sit down." Eric felt a pair of hands firmly grab his arms and sit him down.   
"Gerald?" Eric slurred, aware of how his words slurred.   
Eric heard Gerald hum a reply as he asked the bartender for some water, and when he was told they didn't serve any he cursed and steered Eric outside into the cold of England. Eric looked down in disgust at the slush on the ground, it hadn't been snowing properly lately, only gross, wet slush and yet Eric felt it fit his mood perfectly. 

It was only when he heard a door close behind him did Eric look up and realise where he was.   
"A hotel?" He asked as Gerald steered him into a plush chair.   
"My parents weren't overly fond of me living with them after... So I've been staying here for the past few months."   
Eric looked around, "It's... quaint."  
Gerald chuckled some, "You can say 'ugly' I don't mind. Either way, it's only temporary." Gerald sat next to Eric and handed him a glass of water, Eric took a sip but placed it on the nearby table, not really wanting to be sober again. Eric could faintly hear Gerald going on a spiel about something or another and he wondered how his sister could ever have endured this and was baffled at how their relationship could have lasted for however long it had. Eric though perhaps Gerald had been kind and then remember that Summer where Sheila had nearly cried at the mention of Gerald's name, he obviously wasn't intellectually stimulating, so the only other option that Eric could think of was that he was a good lover and even then Eric had his doubts. In a moment of possible madness and definite drunkness, Eric leaned forward and mashed his lips against Gerald's. It took no longer than a second for Gerald to push Eric off and demand what he was doing.   
"Well, I /was/ kissing you," Eric said, slurring his words near beyond recognition.   
"This is madness!"  
"You know what /was/ madness? What happened to Eva."  
"I don't want to talk about Eva."  
"Then kiss me." Eric scooted closer to Gerald, and took mental bets on whether he would relent or if he would simply kick Eric out of the room. He merely sighed and Eric took that as a confirmation and so planted his mouth on Gerald's again, this time there was no resistance. Slowly, Eric moved himself to sit in Gerald's lap, giving him better access to his body. After what seemed like an eternity, Gerald began to respond, kissing Eric back and then, taking charge by flipping them around so that Eric was on the bottom.   
"My, My, Mr Croft, aren't you awfully authoritative?" Eric panted, breaking the kiss momentarily.   
"Shut-up." Gerald said, leaning down to suck on the side of Eric's neck.   
"Yessir." Eric teased, scratching his nails along Gerald's back.   
Eric felt the pleasant sting of dull pain on his neck as Gerald lightly bit the already raw skin, he thought of the telltale bruise he would have the next day and mentally shrugged. He drunkendly clawed at Gerald's seemingly endless layers of clothes until he was in nothing but his underwear. Eric trailed clumsy kissed and nips all over Gerald's neck and chest areas as Gerald did his best to undress Eric. When they were both sufficiently naked enough they stumbled over towards the bed, trying their best to not break the kiss. 

Once again Gerald knelt over Eric as they continued to kiss one another. Gerald's left knee brushed against Eric's member and he moaned into the kiss, unaware of the already half hard cock between his thighs. Gerald moved one of his hands to Eric's member and slowly began rubbing the area with his palm, Eric tightened his fingers in Gerald's hair as his pleasure intensified. Soon, in a blur of desperation, Eric removed his underwear and Gerald began masturbating Eric, when he was fully hard he moved down so that he could suck on his dick.   
The warm sensation sent shivers up Eric's spine as he involuntarily closed his eyes and began moaning, quieter at first and then gradually getting louder. Eric felt the tightening in his abdomen and knew what was to come next, but without warning, Gerald stopped suddenly and went back up to kissing, which earned him a whimper from Eric. The continued to kiss for a bit until Eric crept his hand down Gerald's already erect cock, performing the act of fellatio with such skill for someone so drunk that Gerald wondered if he had done this before, when he was about to reach climax Gerald told him to stop and turn around, earning him a confused look from Eric, but he did as he was told nonetheless.   
When Eric was on all fours, Gerald spat onto his member and then slowly pushed the tip into Eric, who seemed started at first but quickly adjusted to the idea. When Eric could take the stillness no longer he moved back so that he had taken nearly half of Gerald's dick into himself, he stopped for a second before moving down to take the rest. Slowly, Gerald began moving, almost clumsily at first but then with more rhythm and confidence, he reached around and grabbed Eric's dick with his right arm and began jerking him with the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon, they were both panting, moaning messes as they quickly neared their climax, both still excited from the previous edging. When he could take it nearly no longer, Gerald gave a large thrust as he hit Eric's prostate, causing him to reach climax, the tightening of Eric's ass was the last push for Gerald as he came inside of Eric.   
In a haze of bliss, they both rolled over onto their sides.   
Eric looked up at the ceiling and smirked, "Now I know why my sister put up with you for so long."


End file.
